


Though I Won't Admit It, It Was A Very Nice First Date

by Rinkalen



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Less then 1000 Words, Nighttime, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkalen/pseuds/Rinkalen
Summary: Alice goes for a walk and bumps into someone. Mild gayness ensues.
Relationships: Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Though I Won't Admit It, It Was A Very Nice First Date

Alice loved the feeling of snow underfoot. There were few things more satisfying than the sound of white powder crushed under her soles. Only a few things were this nice, and one of those was the chuckle she’d just heard emanate from a clump of bushes.

“Hello?” Alice said to no-one in particular.

“Ello!” Another blonde girl poked out from the bushes and started dusting herself off. As she started walking towards her, Alice asked.

“You're Marisa, correct? What are you doing in a bush?

“Yup, that’s me.” She said. “I heard you coming and thought you might be someone scary.”

“Do I say ‘Nice to meet you?’” Alice asked herself. She’d met Marisa before, after all, but never this cordially. She settled on: “It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah, you too.” Marisa agreed. “Glad I met someone cute tonight, rather than a monster of some kind.”

“Cute?” Alice blushed a little.

“Mhm,” Marisa affirmed. “Hey, wanna see something cool?”

“Oh! Sure!” Alice said. Marisa led her over the hill and towards a small pond.

“What are we looking for?” Alice asked as she stumbled through a knee-snowdrift.

“Fairies,” Marisa said. She noticed Alice struggling and offered a hand.

“Thank you,” Alice said, taking it.

“Yeah, don’t mention it,” Marisa said. After they’d walked for a little more, she stopped. “We’re here.” She announced. They were now standing on the shore of an icy pond. The moon was full, and its light danced across the ice like a mirror. Suddenly, a faint red light began racing above the pond’s surface. The light became a fairy, and five more fairies shot upwards from the opposite shore. Trailing a shimmering multi-colored light, they created a mosaic that stretched across the sky. The finale was a burst of yellow light that topped the display like a crown made of fairies.

“Goodness,” Alice gasped.

“Neat, right?” Marisa asked. As Alice gawked at the lights, Marisa turned to leave.

“Hey, where are you off to?” Alice asked her.

“Home,” Marisa said. She stretched her arms out, and Alice watched the moonlight reflect off her golden hair.

“Could I erm, walk with you for a while?” Alice asked, blushing again.

“Sure,” Marisa said, clearly not noticing how pink her companion had become. “Where do you live?”

“The forest. I’ve got a cottage near here.” Alice told her as she walked through the snowdrift again.

“Hey, me too!” Marisa said. “My place is a bit farther from here,” Alice nodded but said nothing as they started walking.

“This is nice.” She thought. It was a chilly night, but at least she’d found a rather pleasant companion.

The forest was much darker than the clearing around the pond had been. Very little light managed to penetrate the trees. As they walked, their shadows would disappear at will, melting away into the shadows cast by the foliage. As they approached Alice’s cottage, Alice told her.

“You’re always welcome to drop by for tea.” She said. “Only if you’d like, of course.”

“Sounds good to me,” Marisa said. “Y’know, I was right about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You _are_ cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 2/3/21. Reason: I figured how to italicize words.


End file.
